channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Schrab
400px|right Rob Schrab (born November 12, 1969) is one of the co-creators of Channel 101 along with Dan Harmon. He is a comic book creator, actor, comedian, writer, and film and television producer. Schrab grew up in Mayville, Wisconsin. He recently finished producing the final chapter to his comic book Scud: The Disposable Assassin and directing the third season of The Sarah Silverman Program. He has gone on to direct for Dan Harmon's series Community, Children's Hospital and other shows, and in 2015 was announced as the director of the sequel to The Lego Movie. According to Dan Harmonhttp://channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=118171&highlight=#118171, "Rob is a good guy, a great artist, a hard worker and while he may be crazy, he's not crazy in the actual creepy mentally ill way that I am, the Richard Gere in Mr. Jones way. He's crazy in the way that doesn't drag everybody down and create a lot of trouble all the time." Schrab was a member of ComedySportz Milwaukee and also (alongside Dan Harmon]) a member of the sketch troupe The Dead Alewives. They produced an album in 1996 entitled Take Down The Grand Master which featured the sketch 'Dungeons and Dragons' (Featured on Dr. Demento. A CG short was made from the audio: Summoner Geeks). Schrab was the voice of the "Where's the Mountain Dew?" Demon. In the mid to late 1990s Schrab wrote and produced the independent comic book Scud: The Disposable Assassin, which ran for 20 issues. In 2008, he finished the series with Scud #21 in a book that would include all the Scud issues. Scud's final chapter was released in Spring of 2008. Scud #21 "Return of the Over-Used Muse" hit the stands in early February. followed by #22 "Challenge of the Over-Used Muse" then #23 "Retaliation of the Over-Used Muse" and finally #24 "Death of the Over-Used Muse". Covers were done by guest artists Ashley Wood, Dan Hipp, Jim Mahfood, David Hartman and Doug TenNapel. A collection of the entire series (including Drywall: Unzipped and Black Octopus: Sexy Genius) was released by Image comics. Husband of Kate Freund, whom he met at Channel 101. Filmography He created The Ringwald and Molly Show and Twigger's Holiday. He starred as Montague in Time Belt. Following Scud, Schrab had several minor successes in Hollywood leading up to the release of his first feature film, . Schrab produced the television pilot Heat Vision and Jackstarring Owen Wilson and Jack Black. As a personal project, Schrab produced the short film Robot Bastard- a Space Opera made completely from cardboard. He played the bit part of Gerald in Blame Society Productions' Fun Rangers. He can be seen during the 'phon' scene, where he asks the protagonist, Cody Beaumont, for his DVDs to be returned. Schrab played the Bald Genius or "PI guy" in Chris Gore's "My Big Fat Independent Movie". He and long time writing partner, Dan Harmon, wrote the feature film based on a pitch they had originally made in 1998. The project was shelved for almost ten years until it was made feasible in 2006 by a CG process known as Mo-Cap. It was Harmon and Schrab's first feature deal and launched their career in the movie business. He also directed the music video "Crooked Teeth" for Death Cab for Cutie. Following this success, Schrab was the host of "Hell'oclock News", a series of teaser videos for the Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny movie website. Rob worked as a writer, producer and director on two seasons of The Sarah Silverman Program on Comedy Central. He played the cross-dressing host of Cookie Party, Miniature "Mini" Coffee. Silverman wanted Schrab to play the character in the show after she saw him in "Thriller Chiller Theatre" Rob Schrab made a Trogdor wallpaper for the Homestar Runner website to celebrate the dragon's 5th birthday. The wallpaper was put on the site on January 14, 2008, and was accessible when the main page message "guest wallpaper" was clicked on. Along with Ben Schwartz and Dan Harmon, Schrab co-wrote the opening for the 81st Academy Awards in 2009. It starred Hugh Jackman and featured songs written by all three writers. Schrab was responsible for the Dark Knight section: "How come comic-book movies never get nominated?" The props and scenery were designed and partially constructed by Rob Schrab- sketches and behind the scenes can be found on his website. In July 2009, Schrab was nominated in two Emmy categories for his part in writing the Oscar telecast: Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Special and Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics, the latter of which he was awarded for "Hugh Jackman Opening Number". Tweets http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/46694497.rss|short Loading RSS data... External Links * * Wikipedia article * Official Website Category:Rob Schrab Category:Channel 101 Category:The Sarah Silverman Program Category:Scud: The Disposable Assassin Category:Kate Freund Category:ComedySportz Category:Acceptable TV Category:Wisconsin Category:People